1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a fixing base for securing a heat sink to a heat-generating device, such as a chipset mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
It is widely acknowledged that a heat-generating device such as a chipset in a PC may generate much heat when operating and it is necessary to dissipate the heat to avoid the degradation of performance and the eventual burn-out of the chipset. Hence, a heat sink attached on the chipset to dissipate all the heat generated by the chipset is needed.
A heat sink device is commonly used for high speed chipsets. An example of a heat sink device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,932. The heat sink device includes a heat sink attached to the chipset and a fixing base for securing the heat sink to the chipset. The heat sink defines two insertion holes in opposite sides thereof. The fixing base includes a rectangular frame and two side plates extending downwards from a first set of two opposite sides of the frame. Each side plate has a fastening hook extending inwards from a distal end thereof, for clipping on the chipset. A pair of protruding rods extends downwards from a second set of two opposite sides of the frame of the fixing base corresponding to the insertion holes in the heat sink. Four resilient bars are formed on inner walls of the second set of two opposite sides of the frame of the fixing base. Each resilient bar includes a protruding part at an end thereof, for pressing on a top surface of the heat sink. In assembly, the fixing base is placed on the heat sink and the fastening hooks clamp at edges of the two opposite sides of the chipset. The protruding rods are inserted into the insertion holes so that the protruding parts tightly press the heat sink towards the chipset. Therefore, the fixing base, the base and the chipset are tightly, closely fixed together.
However, the above structure using the protruding rods inserting in the heat sink and the chipset to lock and fix the heat sink to the chipset is complicated and inconvenient for assembly of the heat sink device. Furthermore, the heat sink device may destroy the chipset when the protruding rods of the heat sink extend into the chipset. Finally, to form the insertion holes in the heat sink needs additional machining, which means additional cost.
Thus, an improved heat dissipation device which overcomes above-mentioned problems is required.